STITCH!
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: Lilo is 16 now. It's been six years since the experiments have stopped causing trouble. Stitch, bored with nothing to do, helps Jumba one day in his lab...something happenes. Read a bit and see if you want to continue to read it.
1. Chapter 1: Being Lonely

CHAPTER ONE: Pineapple Juice  
  
Lilo and Stitch is cool...so i'm making a fanfiction. My first Disney. Gonna be fun i guess.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo or Stitch or any disney stuff for that matter.  
  
====================================================  
  
"Lilo! Wake up your gonna be late for school!" Nani shouts into the dark blue door of Lilo's room. Six years had past since they found the last experiment and shipped them off to the place they belonged in space. Lilo, now sixteen and in highschool, was still caught up in her usual ways. She still only had aliens for her friends, besides David. The red-head snob and cheap wanna-bes still made fun of her and Lilo realized that she didn't want to be friends with Mertle. (sorry if that's wrong...can't remember the red-head's name))   
  
Groggily Lilo sat up in bed, banging her head against the top bunkbed. Mumbling an ouch, not really registering the pain in her groggy state, she slid from the warm comfort of her bed and went around the room. She collected a pair of blue denim shorts, and a flower printed red short sleeve to wear. Seeing that Stitch was not in the room, Lilo quickly slid on her clothes. Five seconds later, after running a brush through her obsidian hair, she was sliding down the banister to the kitchen to get her morning breakfast.   
  
"Hmmm...Pineapple Juice, Pancakes with....strawberries.." Lilo sniffed at the air guessing their breakfast before entering the bright kitchen. The little blue wonder was already sitting at the table stuffing his mouth with the pancakes like a ravenous lion. Jumba was flipping through the newspaper, like the father figure of the family, while munching on some bacon. Pleakly was no where to be found, but Lilo guessed he was outside in the little greenhouse Jumba had constructed for him, cooing over his rare flowers and plants as if they were his children.   
  
Lilo took a seat by Stitch, where her plate piled with three pancakes and where her drink of pineapple-orange juice waited for her. Lilo ate her breakfast quickly, but she didn't scarf it down like the little blue alien besides her. Stitch looked up at his best friend in the universe, wishing she didn't have to go to school. Her going to school meant he'd be alone while Nani went to work, Jumba would go work on experiments, and Pleakly would spend all day in his greenhouse. About a minute after Lilo sat down she was up and brushing her teeth. Stitch jumped down from his seat and followed Lilo to the front door.   
  
"See you lata Stitch." called out Lilo as she grabbed her green bookbag from the floor, where she left it after finishing up some idiotic homework that Jumba helped her with. Skipping a few steps down the porch steps, she ran off over the dirt driveway, and disappeared from the small blue alien's view by the bordering palms. With a sad sigh of lonliness, Stitch closed the door of the huge, and empty house. (Nani had left right after Lilo woke up to go to work)   
  
"Stitch alone now. Stitch don't like being alone." Plopping down on the floor, ears drooping and sad eyes looking around the room. Stitch was bored. He wasn't needed to capture any more experiments, so his strength was needed, nor his super human qualities. He didn't like being short either. It was getting annoying having to look up at Lilo, like she was a towering moutain over him.   
  
"Experiment 626, come help me with this experiment!" shouted Jumba, from downstairs in the newly installed basement. Seeing as Jumba, the Mad Scientist, could not live with out a lab, and too keep the upstairs from being blow to smitherins, there was a laboratory installed under the house that doubled as a nice hurricane shelter. Upon hearing Jumba's yell, Stitch scurried down stairs into the basement on all fours. His nails clicked upon the wood of the house that turned to metal the lower he got down the stairs.   
  
==================+========================+===============  
  
An hour after Stitch went down to help Jumba with an important experiment, ther was a huge smoky explosion that sent Pleakly running to check on his comrades. The little one eyed alien coughed as he opened the door and was instantly lost in a toxic cloud of greenish blue smoke.   
  
"What did you *coff* do NOW Jumba?" Pleakly was able to choke this out before going into a full out coughing fit. Jumba pounded his way up the stairs, carrying something in his arms.   
  
"Experiment went wrong...TURN OFF THOSE DANG CONTRAPTIONS!" shouted Jumba, as he lumbered into the elevator and took whatever that was in his arms up to Stitch's room. The smoke set off the smoke alarms, sending them screaming in alarm. Pleakly hurried to open the doors and get the fans working before turning off the schreeching smoke detectors. Finally the house was quiet again and Pleakly used the space elevator to Stitch's room.   
  
Jumba was hunched over the bed. He had tucked something into the bed, big and from what Pleakly could see was blue. "What happened?" Pleakly's worried voice broke the silence and Jumba stepped aside while turning around, "Where's StiiiiiiAH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Pleakly ran up on his four tentacle feet to the human with blue hair in the bed, "Performing experiments on earthlings? Have you lost your MIND?"   
  
During Pleakly's screaming of shock Jumba had sat down in a huge chair, made for him specifically. With all the yelling, the man with blue hair stirred slightly. Jumba rubbed the sides of his head, trying to calm a headache.   
  
"That is no human Pleakly." Jumba said, in his gruff voice.   
  
"Then who...what is it?" snapped Pleakly at the giant scientist. Jumba looked at the blue haired form laying in the bed, the human was groaning slightly and you could see under his eye lids his eyes darted from here to there. He was obviously having a bad dream.   
  
"That., Pleakly, is......Stitch." said Jumba, eyes glowing with little delight, and clouded with puzzlement.   
  
=====================================================================  
  
Uhm...that's the first chapter...tell me what cha'll think. ^_^ heh i like the plot.. - - only if I could write it well it would be a mangificent fanfiction. O well. Review for me and tell me what to improve on. Some people may act a little Out of Character because I have trouble writing from their POV, but I'll try my best. Thanx. and Later all. 


	2. Chapter Two: wow

Here's the next chapter of STITCH?!  
  
I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch.  
  
To answer Marcie Gore's question: Pleakly thought Jumba, being the mad scientist he is, was experimenting on an earthling for some odd reason or another.   
  
ANd to Answer JamesBond1: Uhm...i don't remember if Stitch's gentetic DNA can or cannot be altered to change his physical appearence, but....uhm.... ;; the experiment Stitch was helping Jumba with MIGHT, emphasize MIGHT be something that could override that. Oh and thanx for the compliment ^_^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That., Pleakly, is......Stitch." said Jumba, eyes glowing with little delight, and clouded with puzzlement.   
  
"STITCH?! That....earthling is experiment 626?!" shouted Pleakly, not believing what he just heard. He looked closely at the teen-aged blue hair boy. "Well...it does look like Stitch...but...does he still have his powers?!"   
  
"I do not know as of yet Pleakly." sighed Jumba, "But we might want to get him some clothes, lest Lilo wishes to see what the male human is made of."   
  
====================================================  
  
That afternoon, Lilo slammed trudged up the walk to her house and home. Again, it was a horrible day at school. Mertle and her preppy friends were toturing her for the usual. Being different, weird, a non-cheerleader type. Lilo put up with it, on the border-edge of slamming her fist into that pale carrot-top's head, but she put up with it. Opening the door,she threw her bookbag away from her, hoping to throw away the memories of the day with it as she slammed the door shut behind her. The pictures hung on the wall rattled like a small earthquake was disturbing them from the force of the door.   
  
"I'm HOOOOOME!" shouted Lilo, as she crashed down on the couch. She turned on the TV with the remote and watched some show before becoming bored with it and changing it to a different channel. Jumba and Pleakly entered the room, smiling at Lilo. Sure sign the did something bad.   
  
"What's up Jumba? Pleakly? What's with the smiles?" asked Lilo, sitting up on the couch, "Where's Stitch?"   
  
Lilo looked around, trying to find that lovable blue ball of danger that was apart of her family, and her greatest friend. When her eyes didn't find him, she attuned her ears to try and find his snoring from one of the rooms. Amazing how such a small alien made such sound. But when no snoring came to her ears she started to worry.   
  
"Well, Lilo, Experiment 626 has....well...let me start from the beggining." Jumba took a deep breath, "Experiment 626 was helping me in the lab with a new invention. Well, experiment went wrong, and, how you earthlings say....kablooey."   
  
"Is Stitch all right?" screamed Lilo, jumping from the couch and taking Jumba's bright hawaiian shirt's collar in balled fists, "Tell me!"   
  
"Stitch is fine Lilo!" a voice called from above Lilo. Lilo spun around so fast she almost fell backwards upon seeing the new comer jump down from where he was on the ceiling! He was dressed in Stitich's raggedy football shirt with the number 626 on it and a pair of quickly sewn blue shorts, courtesty of Pleakly the Sewing Wonder. The boy was about Lilo's age, with dark black eyes and bright blue hair that fell over his eyes. The boy was smirking.   
  
"Who are you?" snapped Lilo, angered at this new boy, coming into her home and taking Stitch's shirt! The boy tilted his head to the side, blinking with his large black eyes.   
  
"Doesn't Lilo remember me? It's Stitch!" exclaimed the boy, smiling slightly, showing off fanged teeth. Lilo's jaw dropped, as she stared at the newly transformed Stitch. Even his voice was different, it had that little accent of alien as the little furry blue ball had, but....it was more human, and deeper. Not to mention, despite the fact she was about to kill him for trespassing...He was pretty damn HOTT!   
  
"S-Stitch? That's YOU? Jumba....what...happened?" Lilo turned to the gigantic scientist with a russian like accent. Staring at the huge four-eyed Jumba with her dark brown eyes clouded with wonderment, yet a little concern. Would this....side-effect or whatever it was cause Stitch to die? Or, make him hostile? Or....would he revert back to the little blue ball of fur that she came to know as a part of her ohana?   
  
"I do not know, Lilo. We were working on an experiment that would revolutionize the universe." Jumba paused, "But, it went wrong...I do not know how, but it did."   
  
Lilo looked back to the newly transformed Stitch. Looking him up and down, trying to find some other tell-tale sign that it was Stitch besides the bright blue hair. When she looked him in the eye, his dark eyes that could suck up anyone's soul like a pair of blackholes, there was no doubt in Lilo. This was Stitch, her Stitch. This now boy, that estimated to be about six foot five to Lilo, was the little two-foot blue-hair terror...except now..he was....human.   
  
"What was the experiment supposed to do?" Lilo asked, apparently to Jumba, yet she did not take her eyes off of Stitch.   
  
"Ahh...that is the beauty of it. I do not know." Jumba chuckled nervously, "I was merely experimenting with something I KNEW would revolutionize this world and others."  
  
Pleakly rolled his eye, with a sigh that spoke for itself. He thought Jumba was an oaf. Lilo shook her head slightly, how could a scientist NOT know what he was working on? Jumba may be a genius, but he was....a little crazy when it came to experimenting. As the three were conversing Stitch had plopped down on the couch, sinking into it comfortably. This was the first time he could touch the back of the couch AND have his feet planted firmly on the floor!   
  
~This is fun, being human. So many differences....so many more...places I can go! Ooooh the destruction I can cause.~Stitch frowned slightly, ~but Lilo would yell at me for that...oh well. I have my dreams!~   
  
He stared at the TV, which was on some newschannel. ~Normal stuff, warm weather, no fires to say about. Bankrobbery happening on Hanasa Street. BANKROBBERY?!~ Stitch jumped to his feet in excited alarm now. ~I CAN use my super powers to create destruction! Destruction of the ROBBERS!! MWHAHAHAHHAHA!!!~   
  
"Stitch...what is it?" Lilo asked coming to stand besides Stitch, watching the robbery. Stitch smiled down at Lilo, baring his fangs. His eyes glittered with the old mischeiviousness he always had. Lilo's eyebrows scrunched together when she finally put it togeter. "No Stitch, you CANNOT use your powers."   
  
"But, Lilo! I can HELP them!" came the boy's plea, "PLEASE?" Lilo stared at Stitch, trying not to laugh. He was cute when he was little...but he was just damn SWEET when he was human. Lilo sighed defeatedly and shrugged her shoulderd, "Fine you blue goon...go on."   
  
"YES!!!" Stitch jumped up into the air, forgetting he was tall, and hit his head on the ceiling, "OWCH!" He rubbed his head, but took off, even before landing on the ground, to go save the hostages in the bank robbery. Not to mention to kick some some bankrobber butt! Like a flash of blue lightning Stitch was gone before Lilo, Pleakly or Jumba could utter a word. Lilo watched him go for a second before he was gone. Worry and concern floated over her as her little alien buddy, now a big boy, went off to....be a hero.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...this sucks I know. But ehhhh.....ACTION in the next chapter! eheheheheh ^_^;; sorry for the cruddy ness...Any suggestions in my writing will help me.. i am up for criticism...and......that's all i guess ^_^;;;; Later and REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. Chapter Three: Jack Lacrosse

Hi, i'm back.   
  
To answer Void99- Stitch is so tall because well he was two feet when he was alien...can't you let him be super tall as a human? Anyways...on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: If i owned Lilo and stitch.....I'd be rich so no i do not own it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like a flash of blue lightning Stitch was gone before Lilo, Pleakly or Jumba could utter a word. Lilo watched him go for a second before he was gone. Worry and concern floated over her as her little alien buddy, now a big boy, went off to....be a hero.   
  
Stitch arrived at the bank in less than two seconds tops. He pushed his way through the tightly packed people who were watching the police try to handle the situation. Stitch made it through the people, and smirked. ~Time fer some FUUUN!!~ He jumped over the yello police line and continued a steady walk on up to the glass doors of the bank, ignoring idiot cops yelling at him to stop, yet they weren't doing anything to keep him back. ~Pathetic police enforcements...~   
  
  
  
Stitch pushed through the door to be greeted with the barrel of a black shotgun.   
  
  
  
"Great welcoming party." smirked Stitch, wrapping a firm hand aroun the gun's barrel he twisted it up. Hearing the horrible screechy sound of twisted metal made the gunman look from the gun to Stitch in horror. His face paled as if he had just seen a ghost or something. He fainted onto the dark blue tiled floor with a loud thud, alarming his fellow robbers. Three more men came, each disguised in a black ski mask and sporting a different type of gun.   
  
"This'll be fun." laughed Stitch a little, watching the three of the men look from their fallen comrade to the damaged gun to himself.   
  
"What chu do to Tim you brat?" snapped one of the men, pointing his gun threateningly at Stitch.   
  
  
  
"Let's just say 'Tim' was cranky and needed a nap." replied Stitch, smirking like a lion closing in on three little antelopes. With no heed, bullets started to fly at Stitch. Using his remarkable agility, he dodged numerous bullets. A few skimmed over his skin, leaving a stinging burn in their wake, but this didn't bother Stitch, he was made for a few war injuries. When the bullets stopped Stitch took this opportunity to flip over the three men to land behind them. Crouching down low he swept on of his long legs under the men, sending them toppling.   
  
  
  
One of the men were knocked unconscious instantly from the impact of hitting the floor while the other two men scrambled up to deal with this super-human boy. Stitch, not even breaking a sweat from this little warm-up, smirked at the two huffing and puffing men before him. They were sweating in nervous horror at having to deal with him, Stitch knew this because he could smell them from where he stood. Wow. Either they were REALLY scared, or they really needed deodrant.   
  
After five minutes of yelling and screaming heard, the policemen raced inside to see what the ruckus was. What they found was a pile of masked robbers, severely beaten up and a note scratched out in blue pen stating, 'Glad to be of service. No one was hurt....except for the robers. ^_^ HAVE A GOOD DAY ---- Exp. 626 '   
  
The policemen were all befuddled and slightly thankful that someone had come and saved the day. Made their job a heck-ova lot easier. Perhaps they'd get some more free time, now that Mr.EXP.626 was around. Or not.  
  
Stitch was on his way home, strolling down the sidewalk boredly. He didn't feel like lightning flashing home. A schreechy noise behind him drove him away from his deep thoughts greeted him. He glanced to where he heard the sound of the voice, which to Stitch sounded like a car wreck happening. HE found the source and cringed. Dangit. It was Myrtle. That kid who always made fun of Lilo.   
  
  
  
Turning back around quickly he decided to keep walking. No way a girl who called him a 'freak dog' was talking to him. And he was thankful to all the alien gods for that. Too bad that Myrtle didn't notice the resemblence between the little monster and the SMODLERING HOTT boy in front of her. She ran up to him and started to talk in her nasally voice.  
  
"Hiiii, my names Myrtle. I'm the MOST POPULAR girl here." having ditched her glasses long ago for contacts, Myrtle fluttered her overly mascaraed eyelashes at Stitch, "What's your name?"   
  
  
  
Stitch looked down at Myrtle like she just sprouted another head. He looked back ahead of him and started to walk again, trying to ignore the little miss priss. But she persisted on following him and chatter on and on in his ear about her 'amazing talents'. Shutting out the voice the best he could Stitch found his thoughts drifting back to Lilo. He wanted to get back soon to talk to her. As he came to the dirt road that wound its way up the hill to where his home waited invitingly.   
  
"Stitch!" came an angel's voice from a ways up the hill. Stitch rose his black eyes up to where the angel was running towards him, a huge smile on her tan hawaiian face. Instantly a song came to him, by the King himself. And started to hum the song to himself, singing the words in his head. 'you look like an angel...you talk like an angel.'   
  
"Stitch?" came the squeaky annoying voice that had followed him home, "Like your freakishly mutated DOG?"   
  
"Uhm...it's....his nickname." Lilo said quickly, half surprised that Myrtle, out of ALL people, was following HER Stitch home. Lilo looked up at Stitch, who was seemingly in a trance and staring at Lilo, humming something under his breath that was vaguely familiar.   
  
  
  
"What's your REAL name, sweetie?" Myrtle said, pulling on Stitch's arm. Stitch's black eyes got wide as he looked over at Lilo, helplessly.   
  
  
  
"His real name is.....uhm..."Lilo's eyes looked around for inspiration, "His name is....Jack.....Jack Lacrosse."(A/N: no stealing this name please, it belongs to me) DAmmit! All that could pop into my mind was a froofy name halfly stolen from Pirates of the Caribbean??? My creativity is slipping.   
  
"Well, hiiii Jack." purred Myrtle sickeningly, "I'll see you around." She started to saunter away, swinging her hips in a, supposedly, seducing manner. Stitch rolled his eyes and looked back down to Lilo, a smile pulling it's way across his fanged teeth. Lilo looked up at him, and almost melted at the sight of his smile. Too bad she had a date with Kione tonight. (I don't think I spelled his name rite) Dammit! Why couldn't have Stitch changed sooner. She was starting to regret going out with Kione and not telling anyone except her sister about the relationship.   
  
  
  
"Did I do good at the robbery?" asked Stitch, releaseing her from her thoughts. She looked up at the extremely tall, blue-haired hottie and smiled. "Of course you did Stitch, you are the best."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry!!! BAD BAD ME!!! BAD update. I'll update sooner with a BETTER chapter...hopefully.... 


	4. Chapter 4: Water

Whee....Chappie four.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did I do good at the robbery?" asked Stitch, releaseing her from her thoughts. She looked up at the extremely tall, blue-haired hottie and smiled. "Of course you did Stitch, you are the best."  
  
=================================  
  
Later that day, after a hectic meeting with Nani and a well-deserved dinner ((and Lilo mysteriously disappearing to go to her date with Kione, one that only Nani knew about)), Stitch laid awake in bed thinking about Lilo. HIS Lilo. Since Nani wouldn't let her younger sister sleep in the same room with the newly transformed Stitch she had Stitch sleep with Jumba and Pleakly. Since Jumba was snoring loudly in his sleep and Pleakly was having a nightmare and was whimpering in his sleep, Stitch figured he would be up all night.   
  
"Damn. Those two are loud." Muttered Stitch, in a sleep-deprived irate mood, "They aren't as quiet as Lilo is when she sleeps. She's cute when she is sleeping...her dark hair falling across her exotic tanned face."   
  
Stitch yawned slightly and rolled over. Soon he dreamed the sweet slumber of dark haired angels, and the King himself singing at a lovely wedding.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"C'mon Stitch!! It's time to get up!" yelled Lilo through the door to her old room. Stitch stirred slightly, muttered something about sleeping for a few more hours before Lilo stomped in. Sighing Lilo took the bucket of cold water she had brought with her over Stitch, she knew it was cruel, but he'd have to get up if he wanted to go out during that wonderfully SUNNY weekend.   
  
"AHHH! WATER!" screamed the blue-haired wonder, bolting upright. His midnight black eyes were widely open as he swung his head from side to side frantically. His eyes fell upon Lilo, caught red-handed with the bucket being grasped in her right hand! "Lilo! Why'd you do that?" whined Stitch.   
  
"You had to get up." Lilo smiled, seeing the human Stitch so frantic was so adorable. She had a hard time not cracking up laughing right then and there. "It's breakfast time. Nani wants you to get up and--"  
  
Before Lilo finished there was a huge explosion from downstairs in the basement, where Jumba had been experimenting. A frustrated 'ARGH!!!' from the scientist and a scream from Pleakly issued from the room as they pounded their way up stairs, billowing smoke covering their forms. Lilo rushed downstairs to turn off the screaming fire alarms, which had been triggered by the smoke, as Stitch jumped up from bed, pulled on some pants and grabbed the nearest fire exstinguisher and went to put out anything on fire down in the basement.   
  
"I can not be beleiving it!!" muttered Jumba, still caught in the smoke. He started to cough uncontrollably as the smoke invaded his lungs.   
  
"Well you BETTER be belieiving it!" shreiked Pleakly through his fit of coughs. As the smoke was blown out the now opened doors, the two aliens were uncovered.  
  
"What happened Jum....HOLY CRAP!!!" yelled Lilo as she gawked at Jumba and Pleakly. Stitch ran upstairs, almost tumbling back down when he saw the two.   
  
"What?" asked Jumba and Pleakly in unison, then they looked at each other, "YOU'RE A HUMAN!!! WHAT?! I AM!!!! OH NO!!"  
  
Jumba, still tall yet heavily built and still clad in his bright hawaiian shirt and tan shorts, had a brown brisly beard sprouting out of his face, and messy brown hair. His eyes were green, but had a hint more yellow than usual human eyes. He was just about as tall as Stitch!   
  
As Jumba started to admire his new hair Pleakly started to go hysterical. Something must have gone wrong with Pleakly, for now....he was a she. Pleakly's hair covered his left eye, in fashionable shoulder length orange hair. Her eyes were bright green, and luckilly she was wearing an apron and a sun dress, which Pleakly had been wearing before he was transformed.   
  
Lilo and Stitch stared, stupfied and dumbfounded, at Jumba and Pleakly.   
  
:"WHAT HAPPENED!?!?" shouted Lilo, waving her hands around frantically. Stitch still stared, his jaw dropped, at his creator and the cleanfreak, worry wart whom used to be aliens. 'Well, this oughta be a good story.' thought Stitch, still surprised at how different the two looked.   
  
Bad and short update I know!!! but I'm having trouble writing this ;; I'm SO SORRY!!!!!!! I swear I'll try harder once I get outta school, cuz that'll give me more free time to write this stuff!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Hair and Ears

Yes, I've died. XD I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time to get inspired for this fanfiction .;;

Plus I've been working on a novel, and I've had highschool....and yeah. ;; You guys made me laugh with all the 'UPDATE NOW UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!!' and 'WHAT ARE YOU DEAD?!'

Oh, and I had been ABSORBED in one of my stories, lovely little slashy really, and I got 96 reviews on that. XD I was really happy. OO;; But this fanfiction overshadows that. ANYWAYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch; the movie OR series. 

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!?" shouted Lilo, waving her hands around frantically. Stitch still stared, his jaw dropped, at his creator and the cleanfreak, worry wart whom used to be aliens. 'Well, this oughta be a good story.' thought Stitch, still surprised at how different the two looked.

Jumba glanced at Lilo, slightly embarassed at what he was about to state. Pleakly was still throwing a fit about being transformed from his alien male form to his human female form. Stitch and Lilo waited impatiently for the scientist to answer.

"I was trying to find way to change Stitch back to alien form." Jumba sighed, shrugging his massive shoulders, "Obviously it didn't work." 

"OBVIOUSLY!!!" Shrieked Pleakly, "I'M AN EARTHING OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER!!!" 

"What's being the big deal there?" snapped Jumba, "You always wore female articles of clothing, did you not?"

"Wearing the female clothes is different than BEING A FEMALE!!" yelled Pleakly, waving her/his hands around wildly as Lilo had before. Both Stitch and Lilo watched the two fight like an old married couple disagreeing on what movie to watch. Lilo figured it'd be better to stop this little spat before it got out of hand and Pleakly ended up with a black eye. 

"Pleakly, look at the bright side..."started Lilo, stepping between the two, "You can wear earrings now. And YOU Jumba have hair! Just be thankful, for the moment, of what you have!"

As Lilo pointed these things out the two stopped fighting to admire their new features. Stitch snickered, finding it amusing that the used-to-be aliens were so shallow as to be captivated by hair and ears. Lilo sighed in relief as a light smile slipped over her lips happilly and she gave Stitch a thumbs-up. The blue-haired wonder reddened slightly at his friend's beautiful smile, and gave a slight smile back to her, trying his best not to blush further. 

"Well, 'Jack', wanta go check out that new zombie movie playing?" asked Lilo, tilting her head to the side a bit as she awaited Stitch's answer. 

The blue-haired boy's eyes averted off to the side as thoughts about being with Lilo at the theatre, with no Nani, Pleakly or Jumba. In a dark room, sitting besides his dark-haired angel, resisting the urge to just lean over to her and ravage her lips with his own. He shook his head, trying to rid his teenage mind of those thoughts. 

'Lilo's a friend, a human friend.' Stitch glanced over at the Hawaiian girl, whom still awaited his answer, 'And...I'm an alien....she'd never like me in that way.' But the genetic-experiment-turned-human just grinned his toothy grin, and nodded his head eagerly. The girl smiled at him, snatching his wrist as she led him out of their long-time home. 

As the two traversed to the movie theatre, Stitch kept up his false facade of eager happiness. The only thing that was giving him joy, was the fact that he would be spending the next hour or so alone with Lilo. He was more or less walking on air at the thought. Once the two were inside the lobby of the theatre, after buying the tickets, Lilo started to contemplate on what type of snacks would be best to have for the movie. 

The blue-haired boy's thoughts continued to just wander around in Lovey-Dovey Lala-Land, worshipping the angel that was Lilo. Well, that's what his thoughts were doing before a horrible sound reach his ears. A voice so horrible that it surpassed the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard, a banshee's shriek, and the sound of lightning searing you computer put together. That sound was....Myrtle's voice.

"Hello Jack!" purred the red-head, instantly grabbing onto Stitch's arm. His head snapped to the side to view the girl in pure horror, his blue hair swishing slightly from the abrupt action. Lilo was glaring at the red-head from the other side of Stitch, internally wishing Myrtle would internally combust into searing hot flames. 

"Uhm....H-hello Myrtle." Stitch slightly spat out the name, as if just the sound of the name would cause him to choke and die. 

"What are you doing here? And with....Weirdlo?" Myrtle disgustedly looked at Lilo, surveying her up and down with total dislike. Lilo just made a face at the red-head, then looked away from the scene, glowering at some poor arcade machine, which started to malfunction under the hatred in that glare.

But, something snapped in Stitch. He yanked his arm away from Myrtle, surpressing a growl that was threatening to be unleashed as he took a step away from the girl.

"Her name is Lilo." snapped the blue-haired teenager, "And I'm here with her because I enjoy her company. Unlike your company! Hanging around you with make me go deaf, and die from boredom."

He grabbed Lilo by the waist, and pulled her to his side, glaring at the red-head with his onyx-colored eyes. Lilo's tanned face slightly reddened from embarassment by Stitch's hand on her hip, holding her to him. Yet, a satisfied smirk slipped across her lips as she watched Myrtle starting to break down. 

The annoying red-head's lips quivered from rejection, and her eyes widened in disbelief. Did 'Jack' just say he'd rather hang out with WEIRDLO instead of HER? She couldn't believe it! He should have been ditching that girl horribley just to hang-out with the perfect red-head 'angel'. 

"Now if you'll excuse us, but we have a movie to go see." Lilo smirked a bit viciously at the red-head as she lead Stitch away. The blue-haired boy grinned, since Lilo had left his hand on her hip as they strolled away from the annoying witch named Myrtle. He was basking in the glory of touching the girl's body for those few minutes as they made it into their rightful theatre to watch 'Attack of the Zombie-fied Vampires from Underground; Part III'. 

THe beautiful feeling of the girl's hip left his hand as she sat down, near the middle seat of the middle row. With a slightly disappointed air, Stitch sat down besides her. A broad smile fell over his lips as he heard Lilo happilly going on with how they had just acted to Myrtle earlier and how she was so glad that Stitch stood up for her. Then, an abrupt moment of silence fell over her, giving her brain a chance to breath after her hyperactive ramblings. 

"Thanks, Stitch." She finally murmured, staring at the hot blue-haired boy with bright brown eyes. A slightly red tinge was still on her cheeks as she stared at Stitch. The boy reddened under her stare, before shrugging his shoulders and glancing away from her.

"It was nothing, Lilo. You're my friend, my ohana." muttered the boy, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were tingling with embarassment. Lilo opened her mouth to say something, a smile still on her features, but the theatre dimmed at the previews for new movies started to roll. With small, slightly unnoticeable smiles the two watched the movie, their eyes not really focusing on the screen in front of them. Every now and then, the two would sneak a peak at the other. 

Happy Birthday, there's your new chapter. XD Hope ya'll love it. I'm working on the next one. OO;; Hopeully it'll be out soon....if I don't get lazy.....and....ditch the story.....again....; 


	6. Chapter 6: Trogs

Few things to say: 1) I have my own way to go with this story. Sort of a plot. 2) Your questions about Gantu, Hamsterviel, and Experiment 625 will be answered in this chapter. 3) The couplings will reveal themselves later. XD 4) This is an uber long chapter, Happy Christmas, Merry New-Year, and Happy Un-birthday to you all! 

ANOTHER NOTE: Sorry I misspelled items. I have no spell check, and I DO know how to spell birthday and yellow, I'm too lazy to got through this at the moment and fix them though because I'm, frankly, uninterested in continuing this story. Again, refer to the note after this one to see why I had errors. It was a school night when I was typing this up. THank you, and Good Day.

NOTE: I fixed the error with the typing 626 instead ot 625. --; Sorry. That's what happens when I try to type up a long chapter, late on a school night, really fast.

Note: I'll explain Hamsterviel's residential change in the next chapter...once I figure something out. 77;; Seriously, I was just hoping to get away with just saying he was staying, but to make this story believable I'll wrack my mind for some reason about his residential change. ;;; Sorry bout that. Again, hard for me to type up something that is eloquently excellant on late nights without there being a few mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch: The Series, nor do I own the movies.

* * *

"It was nothing, Lilo. You're my friend, my ohana." muttered the boy, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were tingling with embarassment. Lilo opened her mouth to say something, a smile still on her features, but the theatre dimmed at the previews for new movies started to roll. With small, slightly unnoticeable smiles the two watched the movie, their eyes not really focusing on the screen in front of them. Every now and then, the two would sneak a peak at the other. 

As they started to leave the theatre, Lilo and Stitch were laughing and going on about the few things they actually paid attention to in the movie. Both were making big hand gestures, trying to make it sound as if they were paying attention to the movie the entire time.

Just as the two exited the theatre, a deep voice, obviously belonging to a boy, shouted out Lilo's name. The raven-haired beauty turned around just in time to see Keoni embrace her in his strong arms. Her cheeks reddened with embarassment, as Stitch turned around, instantly bewildered by the scene.

"Hey Lilo." Keoni pulled away, and smiled down at the hawaiian girl, leaving a small kiss on her cheek, "So, when do you think we could go on another date?"

Lilo opened her mouth to say something, her eyes wide as she glanced back and forth between Stitch and Keoni. Finally she closed her mouth, and took a deep breath as she shrugged. Instantly calming her nervous nerves, she replied, "Sure, Keoni. Uhm...I'd...really like that."

"Cool." Keoni nodded his head, and grinned at Lilo, "Tonight? At seven?"

The girl nodded her head, returning the grin like a love-struck fool. Stitch stared at the two, his left eye slightly twitching in agitation. How he loathed Keoni, but then again, he couldn't do anything. The surfer dude was Lilo's crush, what her affection was completely tuned to. If he hurt the stupid surfer, he'd hurt Lilo, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

His onyx eyes glanced away from the scene. Stitch could pratically see the little bubble hearts floating around Keoni and Lilo's head as they conversed. Finally, he cleared his throat, gaining the two's attention.

"I gotta get going, okay Lilo? See ya'." Stitch quickly turned away from the two, hiding the dull glint of pain that was in his eyes from his friend, and was halfway down the street when Keoni asked who he was, he grimaced. Lilo fed the boy the same story he fed the shrieking banshee Myrtle.

"Jack Lacrosse...my new identity." Muttered Stitch, as he slowly walked down the street. He wasn't even Stitch anymore, not in this new human form. He wasn't Lilo's long time friend, he wasn't the little blue furball he had been, he wasn't who he had been just a few days ago. He was just some person suddenly plunked down in Hawaii. Someone no one even knew by name.

The once-alien made his way to the beach, the blue waves slowly lapping the grainy sand. The sound of seagulls overhead screeched, the sound almost blotted out by the continuous lapping of the waves. The blue-haired boy was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even pay attention to where he was going. The sound of one of his cousins, the purple cannon-baller whom created so many waves, leaked into Stitch's ears.

His cobalt eyes locked onto the lavender, and dark purple experiment. A slight smile came across his lips, as he ran over to his cousin, and started up a conversation with him. At first, his cousin was a bit hesistant, not sure that this human was Stitch, or as he knew him, Experiment 626. Yet, since this human did speak his native tongue, he decided to give the blue-haired boy the benefit of the doubt, and listened to him.

Both experiments became so immersed in conversation, that they talked into the depths of the night. Sitting on that rock, probably made from volcano lava, they watched the fiery sun go down, and the sky turn a dark hue of violet. Still, they continued to converse with each other, until the stars in the sky twinkled brightly, and the light moon was the only thing that gave the two light.

"What are you doing! Bringing up highly sensitive experiment from the basement stronghold of the house?" Jumba was dancing around the human Pleakly, interrogating the poor male-turned-female. Huffilly, Pleakly put her hands on her hips and glared at Jumbaa, instantly shushing the giant genius.

"Well, excuuuuse me!" hissed the woman, "I just thought that if you could actually see the experiment, you may be able to fix this horrible atrocity! Heaven forbid! That basement is so dark! How you invent anything down there is beyond me!"

Pleakly continued to ramble on, about Jumbaa, and his evil inventions, then it started to turn towards the uncleanliness of the basement. Eventually, the genius tuned her out, nodding his head every now and then, trying to look as if he was listening as he vaguely wondered if this is what married human men had to put up with.

As the woman continued to jabber on and on, and as Jumbaa continued to zone out, the two didn't notice the slight shaking of the ground. Slowly, rumblings shook the house only slightly, and the sound of a giant approached the hawaiian household.

"Do you hear something?" asked the scientist, interrupting Pleakly, his heavy accent becoming slightly anxious. The woman stopped, and her one visible eye widened. The two glanced at each other right before the roof was pried from the walls, splinters of wood raining and plaster raining down on the two.

Pleakly screamed, covering her head with her lanky arms, as Jumba muttered an all too familiar name: "Gantu."

Holding the roof with one hand, was the dark-bluish-gray, whale-sized alien. His blue eyes glaring down dangerously at the two. A look of confusion crossed into those light-blue orbs, as he stared down at Jumba and Pleakly, obviously not recognizing the two newly transformed aliens.

"Who are you? Where's the trogs?" boomed Gantu, anger rising in his voice. Pleakly let out a squeaky scream and scuttled under the couch, taking cover under the structure with the dustbunnies. Jumba just stared up at Gantu, his mind racing with excuses until he finally settled upon one.

"That devillishly handsome big man and his family?" asked the genius, referring to himself in the statement, "They have moved, being tired of this tire-some island! Yes, we bought this homely home from that intriguingly intresting family."

Gantu continued to stare at the man, a slight sense of familiarity hung around the man. Actually, the same sense of familiarity hung around the woman who was cowering under the couch too. His blue eyes swept around the room, finding it the way it always had been whenever he tore the roof off the house. Slowly, his eyes narrowed, and fell upon the invention.

"I don't believe you, human." growled the whale-like alien. Slowly, his grubby hand lowered into the house and snatched up the invention as if it was a small toy, "Tell those trogs that I have this precious invention, and if they want it back, I'll be willing to trade it...for, oh, say, all the experiments. Including 626."

Before Jumba could utter a word of defiance, the huge alien slamed the roof down upon the poor house. The walls bulged out for a second, before they straightened, and went back toh olding the familiar weight of the roof. The genius just stood there, his eyes wide as his heart slammed against his chest. Hammsterviel had one of his most dangerous experiments. Furthermore, how was he going to figure out how to reverse the side-effects of said machine?

Pleakly peeked her orange-haired head out from under the couch with a slight squeak, before glancing up at Jumba with wide green eyes. Crawling out from under the couch, Pleakly looked around the room, before finding out what was amiss.

"Where's the experiment!" screeched the woman, her hands flailing around in the air as she stared up at the large man. Obviously, the cleanfreak had been too busy ignoring the dustbunnies under the couch, and cowering, to note the conversation that Gantu and Jumba had just held.

Slowly, Jumba's yellow-green eyes flickered to Pleakly's face, and he sighed. Running a hand through his thick brown hair, he muttered, "Gantu --how you say ?-- jacked the experiment."

"WHAT!" the woman was going hysterical now, pacing back and forth as she mumbled frantically to herself. Suddenly she stopped, spun around to face the tall genius, and wailed, "What if Gantu turns himself into a human!"

Jumba stopped, and thought about that for a moment. Then a grin slipped across his face, not an amused grin, but a grin that he had come to make his own. It was the ever-popular grin of an evil genius who was happy his inventions finally caused mayhem.

"That...I would pay to see." Laughed the man deeply. Pleakly glared at the man for a second, before screaming about the consequences of such an event. After a few moments Jumba tuned the clean-freak out, and wandered into the kitchen in search for a Root Beer. But, Pleakly wasn't going to let herself be ignored that easily, so she stormed after him, still screeching the consequences, her voice shrill with panic.

It was almost ten o'clock by the time Lilo got home. She and Keoni had stopped for a slushie at a nearby vendor's for an afternoon snack. Before Lilo knew it, the two were having a striking conversation about a recent movie. Then the two went to a fair that had just come into town. Night fell around the two before the teenagers knew it. Lilo rushed home, afraid of getting in after her curfew, which was ten-thirty, thankfully enough. In her arms she clutched a small, dark purple bear that Keoni had won for her at a ring-toss game.

When she entered her long-time home, she heard Pleakly screaming on about something. Following the screaming, she found herself in the kitchen. She almost giggled at the scene that was presented to her...almost. Jumba was sitting there, casually sipping on a can of Root Beer, as his eyes followed the panicking orange-haired woman around the room. He was sitting in the chair boredly, like a husband watching his wife complain about the stove needing fixing or about how they never went out anymore. Pleakly was stiffly pacing, throwing her hands up as she railed on about something that Lilo just assumed was insignificant.

"Uhm, hi." Lilo smiled, as she interrupted the conversation, a bit unsure if she should, "Have you two seen Stitch?"

Both pairs of eyes from the 'used-to-be aliens' flicked to Lilo. Pleakly stopped pacing, her short attention-span curving off to think if she had seen the blue-haired wonder recently. Negative.

Jumba shrugged his shoulders, saying, "I thought Experiment 626 was with you."

Lilo froze for a moment. She had last seen Stitch at the theatre, he said he was going to go, and she assumed it was home. Instantly, she felt guilty for spending the rest of the day with Keoni. Suddenly, the image of Stitch leaving flickered through her mind, and she saw something in his onyx eyes, something she couldn't place when she saw it. Or...perhaps she didn't care, perhaps her mind was too set on Keoni to notice. That look, she know placed, it was hurt. Not the physical pain, but the deep pain that could hurt the toughest skinned being.

It stabbed right at your heart, it pierced your soul. Or maybe that was just Lilo getting all poetic on herself. Shaking her head to calm her riling thoughts, she threw the bear down on the couch and ran out of the house. She had to find Stitch! He could have gotten captured by Gantu, or a experiment may have attacked him...or worse yet, Myrtle could have gotten her pedicured claws into him!

This thought spurred Lilo to run faster, as she exclaimed to no one in particular, "Don't worry, Stitch! I'm coming for you! I'll save you!"

Deep in a forest, situated next to a beautiful waterfall, was the extrodinary spaceship of Gantu. Odd, how it never seemed to be stumbled upon by humans. But, anyways, Gantu had now returned to his ship, his home, and idly poked the machine he had stolen from the trog's household.

Hamsterviel, whom decided to live with Experiment 625, and Gantu years ago due to their lack of capturing an experiment, was scurrying around the object, trying to figure out what the thing did. 625 sat lazilly in a chair, quietly munching on a grilled cheese sandwhich as he watched the two fuss over the invention.

"You stupid...stupid-whale-faced fishy thing!" exclaimed the little rodent-alien, hopping onto the invention as he glared at the larger alien, "This piece of scrap metal is useless! Totally and utterly unworkable, like YOU!"

Gantu stood there, looking crestfallen at being berated by this little white rodent. 625 threw in his own rude comments, laughing at his comrade's humiliation. The rodent-scientist started to hop up and down on the machine, still yelling at how stupid Gantu was, and how stupid the machine wass. Let's face it, he was just screaming about how stupid everyone else around him was.

Suddenly, the machined blasted to life, colors fluttering around the interior of the ship. All three pairs of eyes widened, in fear and amazement, as the gears started to whir loudly. The lazy -little yellow experiment dropped the sandwhich he was munching on, awe filling his eyes and his every fiber.

"It lives! It lives!" cackled the rodent, rubbing his paws together happilly as he awaited to see what 'his' new invention did. Suddenly, the machine started to spew out dark smoke, and rattle like it was being shaken by an invisible hand. A bolt was rocketed out of it's hole, and richocheted off the wall. Gantu ducked down just before it whizzed over his head.

The smaller of the two aliens were coughing as the smoke filled up the room. The two scurried to open the door of the spaceship, but alas, it was too late. The machine was gulfed in a light that was so bright, that it put the color white to shame. The blast slammed the two up against the steel of the ship, and blinded Gantu. Then, a surge jolted through the three, a jolt that the three only vaguely brushed off as terror or the adreniline rushing though their viens.

A horrible metallic 'thung' sound echoed through the ship, and that was the last thing 625 and Hamsterviel heard before falling into a blissful unconsciouness. After the blast of light, the machine slowly whirred down, and soon all became quiet. Yet, the smoke still hung thickly in the air.

The large alien stumbled to his feet, and groped about the dark smoke, hacking horribly. Finally, he found the button that disengaged the door. Slowly, the door slid down with a hiss, and the smoke slowly wafted out of the ship, letting Gantu's lungs breath the fresh, clean air.

Closing his robin-blue-eyes, Gantu took a moment to regain his composure, breathing in and out deeply. Finally, he opened his eyes slowly, achieving complete calm. However, all that calm rushed away and was replaced with a wave of panic.

There, staring at him from the reflective computer screen, was an unknown face. Dark, blue-ish black hair was slicked back, allowing only two strands of bangs to fall over his tan skin. Only his eyes were what made him realize it was he who was staring back at him through that reflective surface. His eyes were still that light blue that his mother always commented him on, the same eyes he looked at in the mirror whenever he disgracefully failed to capture an experiment.

His eyes darted down to view his fleshy hands, and his tall, still muscular body. He had the build of a Samoan, some human race he was always being mistaken for despite his whale-ish features. Suddeny, his eyes darted back to the reflective surface of the computer.

"Oh...Jezsizu." muttered the man as his blue eyes rolled back in his head. With that said, he fell to the ground, surprise knocking him into the same unconsciousness that his two comrades had entered moments earlier. ((Jezsisu is just a name I made-up to replace God. I don't think Gantu is Christian. 77; So, he follows his own alien religion. ))

The three slept on, two unknown to their transformation. The machine was now quiet, every now and then, clicking as a gear spun, or some unknown alien energy force sizzled slightly. A soft breeze slipped up the ramp, through the doorway of the extraterrestrial ship, caressing and calming the three as they slept on.

End for now.

* * *

LONG CHAPTER! Happy now? uu; Happy Un-Birfday (( Intentional misspelling))to you all! 

Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I type it...which may be awhile. smirks evilly

And NO, I'm not posting the couplings, I'm soooo sorry. ;; But those, will be a surpirse. grins


End file.
